Alasan untuk Hidup
by Allotropy Equilibria
Summary: Saat bersamamu, hanya satu doa yang selalu kubisikkan dalam hati. 'Semoga kau menemukan alasanmu untuk hidup kembali'. Fic tentang Yokozawa saat menemani Takano di masa kelamnya dulu :3


Yaaaaaaayyyy! Fic pertamaku di fandom SiH XDD Sebenernya ini bukan ide yang pertama sih. Aku sebenernya lagi nulis fic YuKisa tapi mood-nya lagi down jadi keputus-putus. Terus tiba-tiba dapet ide ini tadi sore... ufufufu...

Disclaimer: sayangnya, Yokozawa tak bisa memiliki Takano karena Takano milik Ritsu *plak* Tapi keduanya milik Shungiku Nakamura-sensei XDD Kalo milik saya mah ceritanya ga akan semenyentuh ini. Saya cuma punya fic abal iniiihh XP

Biarpun SiH ini jelas-jelas fandom yaoi, tapi siapa tahu ada yang nyasar, jadi biar saya tegaskan: di sini malexmale jadi yang nyasar, silakan kembalilah ke jalan yang benaaar... Muahahahahaa!

Biarpun saya membuat pair ini, tapi saya sebenernya suka pair TakaxRitsu koook... Cuma waktu dapat ide mendadak itu, yang dirasa cocok yang YokozawaxTakano. Mohon maaf jika jadi OOC *bow*

Well, fic ini kupersembahkan untuk uke-ku tersayang yang sedang terpuruk. Semoga fic ini bisa sedikit membangkitkan mood-mu dan mengembalikan semangatmu, dear.. XD/

Please enjoy the story~

# ~ 0 ~ #

**Alasan untuk Hidup**

Hari sudah petang saat aku tiba di rumah yang cukup luas itu. Cukup luas untuk rumah yang hanya ditinggali oleh seorang pemuda yang bahkan tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Aku membawa sekantong plastik makanan untuk makan malam. Juga beberapa plester karena terakhir aku mengecek, persediaan di kotak P3K sudah habis.

Keremangan ruangan adalah yang pertama menyambutku saat membuka pintu. Bau rokok yang pekat dan alkohol yang begitu kental menyeruak indera penciumanku. Tak berubah. Kondisi rumahmu tak berubah sejak terakhir aku kemari. Semakin suram bahkan.

Melangkahkan tungkai panjangku menyusuri lorong, sudah kupastikan di mana aku akan menemukanmu. Tergolek tanpa semangat di atas tatami di ruang tengah. Bahkan di tengah keremangan bisa kulihat betapa kusut wajahmu, betapa kumal pakaianmu, dan betapa berantakannya rambutmu.

"Dapat pukulan lagi, eh?" ujarku dingin pada sosokmu yang duduk merosot pada sofa yang tercabik. Pecahan cangkir – atau kaca atau vas, aku tak tahu yang mana – memenuhi lantai.

Meletakkan kantong plastik yang kubawa, kulirik tubuh kurusmu yang lagi-lagi dapat luka memar baru. Sayang sekali wajah tampanmu jika terus-menerus dapat pukulan, kan? Tapi kau tak pernah mendengarku. Kau tetap saja lakukan hal itu. Memilih sembarang orang untuk tidur denganmu dan pada akhirnya membuat mereka marah karena kau selalu menyebut nama orang lain saat melakukannya.

Dengan satu sentakan, kubuka gorden ruangan itu. Membiarkan cahaya matahari sore dan lampu yang mulai menyala menerobos masuk ruangan pengap itu.

"Eeeurrgghh.. Tutup gordennya!" erangmu sambil menelungkupkan diri. Seolah takut pada cahaya.

Dengan helaan napas, aku kembali menutup gorden seperti permintaanmu. Kini berganti menghampiri sakelar dan menekannya. Membuat ruangan yang cukup luas itu mendadak diterangi cahaya putih yang menyilaukan.

"Matikan lampunya, Yokozawa!" bentakmu sambil melempar kaleng bir kosong ke arahku. Lemparan lemah yang tentu sama sekali tak bisa melukaiku. Akan tetapi, kau yang bahkan bersembunyi dari cahaya itulah yang menyakitiku.

Meski begitu, aku kembali menuruti permintaanmu. Membiarkan ruangan itu kembali temaram.

"Berhenti minum bir terus dan makanlah!" sentakku sambil merebut kaleng bir dari tangan kurusmu. Kuabaikan tatapan menusukmu atas tindakanku itu.

Melepas mantel bepergianku dan menyampirkannya di sofa, aku mulai berjalan ke sana kemari untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang kau timbulkan selama aku tak ada. Tiga hari aku tak sempat berkunjung karena tugas yang menyiksa, rumahmu sudah seperti gudang yang terabaikan.

"Aku sudah salinkan catatan kuliah selama kau tak ada. Ada rincian tugas yang harus kau susul juga di sana," ujarku sembari meraih pakaianmu yang tercecer dan memasukkannya ke mesin cuci.

Aku tahu tak akan ada sahutan darimu, karenanya aku pun melanjutkan pekerjaanku dalam diam. Setelah yakin hal yang perlu dibereskan sudah terbereskan, aku menghampirimu dengan kotak obat di tanganku. Berlutut di depanmu untuk mengecek kerusakan terbaru pada tubuh kurus itu.

Lagi-lagi memar di rahang. Luka robek di sudut bibir juga sudah biasa. Tapi kali ini tanganmu juga berdarah. Itukah efek dari pecahan kaca di lantai yang kubersihkan tadi? Siapa yang melemparnya? Kau? Atau teman tidurmu yang baru? Meski aku ingin tahu, tak terlontar satu pertanyaan pun dari mulutku. Untuk apa? Itu tak penting. Kau juga tak akan menjawabku meski aku memaksa bertanya.

Dengan hati-hati, aku mengurus lukamu. Membubuhkan alkohol dan menempelkan plester juga membelitkan kassa steril di sana. Sama sekali tak ada erangan atau rintihan darimu. Seolah luka itu tak pernah ada, seolah aku yang sedang mengurus lukamu itu tak ada di hadapanmu, kau terus saja menenggak bir. Entah sudah berapa puluh kaleng yang masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Entah sudah berapa puluh liter yang mengalir dalam darahmu menggantikan makanan yang enggan kau masukkan ke dalam mulutmu itu. Jika terjadi kerusakan pada tubuhmu, mungkin aku juga harus bertanggung jawab karena tak kuasa menolak saat kau memintaku membelikan stok baru.

.

_Aku pun tak mengerti kenapa aku tak bisa menolak permintaanmu._

_.  
><em>

Dengan kasar, kurebut lagi kaleng bir yang hampir menyentuh bibirmu itu. "Berhentilah merusak tubuhmu sendiri," ujarku dengan alis bertaut. Kau hanya memberiku senyum sinis dan meraih kaleng lain.

"I'm already dying, though," bisikmu dengan suara serak.

Aku hanya menghela napas dan merebut lagi kaleng itu darimu. Membawa serta beberapa kaleng yang masih penuh ke dapur. Berniat membuangnya dan berniat tak akan lagi menuruti permintaanmu untuk membeli yang baru. "Tubuhmu butuh makanan. Bukan melulu bir," gerutuku sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Berbagai ceramah dan nasehat soal kesehatan hampir kulontarkan dari mulutku ketika sebuah pantulan cahaya dari arahmu membuatku terkejut dan bergegas menghampiri tubuhmu yang tergolek tanpa daya. Sekali lihat, aku langsung mengenali benda itu sebagai jarum suntik. Dengan berang kurebut benda itu darimu sebelum ujungnya yang tajam menembus pembuluh darahmu. Membuangnya tak tahu ke mana, bisa kurasakan emosiku bergolak.

Kau yang terjerat rokok dan alkohol masih bisa kubiarkan. Tapi, sungguh, aku sama sekali tak menyangka kau berani menggunakan obat. Bentakan amarahku sudah diujung kerongkongan kala kusadari tanganmu masih belum diam. Bersusah payah merobek sesuatu dengan tanganmu yang gemetar. Tepisan tanganku untuk menjauhkan benda itu darimu terlambat karena sebagian isinya sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam mulutmu.

Dalam sekali sentak, aku menarik tubuhmu dan mendorongmu ke tembok.

"Muntahkan, Masamune! MUNTAHKAN!" raungku sambil menekan kerah bajumu. Mengguncang sosok rapuhmu keras-keras agar kau memuntahkan apapun yang kau masukkan tadi. Karena aku yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk tubuhmu. Itu bukan obat puyer, kan?

Kau hanya menatapku dengan senyum miring. Rahangmu terkatup dan aku tahu kau masih belum menelannya. Kenapa? Apa kau sendiri pun ragu mengambil jalan itu?

Menekankan bibirku pada milikmu, aku mendorong lidahku masuk. Berusaha keras mencari benda itu di mulutmu. Kusadari kau tak melawan dengan sungguh-sungguh hingga pil itu kini ada di mulutku. Kumuntahkan segera pil entah apa itu ke lantai. Bisa kurasakan salivaku memiliki rasa pahit dari pil yang selama beberapa detik ada dalam rongga mulutku. Kau menundukkan kepalamu di bawah tatapan marahku.

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN ITU, MASAMUNE!" bentakku keras. Aku tak pernah semarah ini padamu sebelumnya. Tapi, pemikiran bahwa kau sudah berniat mengakhiri hidupmu itu membuatku tak bisa menahan emosi.

"Aku toh sudah mati," bisikmu. "Tak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk hidup..."

.

_Cukup! Aku benci melihatmu yang begitu terpuruk seperti ini!_

_.  
><em>

"KALAU BEGITU CARILAH, BODOH!" sentakku sambil mengguncang tubuhmu dan membenturkan punggungmu ke tembok agar kau tersadar dari dunia lamunan dan masa lalumu itu. "Kalau kau mati sekarang, lahirlah kembali! Kau tahu yang namanya reinkarnasi, kan? Kau mau membiarkan hidupmu hancur karena masa lalu dan mati begitu saja? Kau pengecut kalau seperti itu!"

"Aku tak peduli," Kau kembali berbisik sebagai tanggapan.

"Jangan egois! Pikirkan perasaan orang-orang yang menyayangimu dan berharap kau tetap hidup," ujarku melembut.

Kau tertawa kering atas ucapanku. "Siapa yang menyayangiku? Tak ada, Yokozawa... Tak ada seorangpun yang mengharapkan aku hidup," ujarmu sarkastis.

"Tentu saja ada! Kau saja yang tak bisa melihatnya!" ujarku kembali membentak.

"Siapa?" tanyamu menantang. Begitu yakin aku tak bisa menyebutkan sebuah nama.

"AKU!" sentakku. "Kau sudah dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam hidupku dan berniat mati begitu saja? HELL! TAKKAN KUBIARKAN KAU BERBUAT SEMAUMU DAN MATI BEGITU SAJA MASAMUNE!"

Kau terdiam setelah teriakanku itu. Tubuhmu semakin lemas dan kau mencondongkan diri ke arahku. Menyandarkan tubuhmu di pundakku. Kutopang tubuh kurusmu itu dengan kedua lenganku.

.

_Kau tahu, aku takkan membiarkanmu jatuh._

_.  
><em>

Ruangan menjadi hening selama beberapa saat. Kau tak mengucapkan apa-apa dan hanya bersandar di tubuhku. Entah apa yang terjadi padamu jika kulepaskan lenganku dari sekeliling tubuh rapuhmu ini.

"...kau... mau melakukannya denganku malam ini?" bisikmu kemudian.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa sex menjadi pelarianmu. Apa kau mendapatkan ketenangan dengan melakukannya? Atau kau justru tengah mencari ketenangan lewat hal itu? Atau... kau sedang berusaha keras melupakan sosok di masa lalumu itu? Aku tak pernah mengerti alasanmu, dan aku tak pernah bertanya. Untuk apa?

.

_Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu._

_.  
><em>

# ~ 0 ~ #

Aku membersihkan tubuhmu dan mengganti pakaianmu setelah kau tertidur. Setelah membersihkan diri, aku duduk di pinggir kasurmu dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok. Sadar kau sudah terlalu banyak menghirup asap yang beracun itu, aku berjalan menuju beranda. Membuka jendela besar itu dan melangkah keluar. Membiarkan angin masuk ke kamarmu bersama cahaya samar dari rumah tetangga dan lampu jalan di bawah.

Mungkin aku bodoh karena terus berada di sampingmu dan mengurusimu seperti ini. Kau pun beberapa kali menanyakannya. Berucap bahwa aku bisa pergi kapanpun aku mau dan membiarkan dirimu.

.

_Kau tahu, jika aku bisa membiarkanmu, kau sudah kubiarkan dari dulu._

_.  
><em>

Akan tetapi, bagaimanapun aku bersikap untuk tak peduli, aku tak bisa mengacuhkanmu yang terus menghancurkan diri sendiri seperti itu. Kau mungkin tak mengerti, tapi aku hanya ingin berada di sampingmu. Menjagamu, mengurusmu, menjadi orang yang menopangmu, menjadi orang yang kau percayai dan kau jadikan sandaran.

Memasuki kamar, aku kembali duduk di samping tubuhmu yang tertidur. Lingkaran hitam yang begitu tebal menggantung di bawah matamu. Helai surai gelapmu kusentuh perlahan. Kusingkirkan dari paras indahmu yang pucat.

.

_Tak bisakah aku jadi alasanmu untuk hidup?_

_.  
><em>

# ~ 0 ~ #

Tentu aku akan sangat bahagia jika demikian.

Melihatmu mulai mengurus diri, mengurangi kebiasaanmu untuk merokok dan menenggak alkohol, membuat hatiku terasa hangat. Kau kembali mau memakan sesuatu. Membersihkan diri, memilih baju, dan datang ke kampus. Mengiringi langkahku menuju ruang kelas berikutnya. Melihatmu menuruti perkataanku, bagaimana bisa aku tak merasa senang?

.

_Bolehkah aku membiarkan harapanku melambung?_

_.  
><em>

Kini kulihat kau memiliki targetan dalam hidupmu. Kau memiliki karir yang bagus dan meraih loncatan-loncatan emas. Aku tak tahu apa kau sudah menemukan kembali alasanmu untuk hidup. Aku pun tak berani bertanya atau membawa topik itu dalam pembicaraan kita. Untuk apa? Bagiku, cukuplah kau tetap hidup dan menjalani lagi hidupmu sebagai mestinya. Aku sudah cukup bahagia melihatmu tak lagi terpuruk seperti dulu.

.

_Apakah itu berkat diriku? Apakah itu karena aku tetap ada di sisimu?_

_... apakah... itu berarti, aku telah menjadi alasanmu untuk hidup...? Penyebab kau mau melanjutkan hidupmu...?_

_Bolehkah aku menjaga pikiran itu?_

_.  
><em>

Akan tetapi, saat pemuda dari masa lalumu itu kembali dalam hidupmu, aku tahu aku salah. Saat kulihat kau semakin bersinar dan lebih hidup saat ia ada di dekatmu... aku tahu kau telah melupakan keberadaanku.

Hingga akhirnya kau mencampakkanku dengan kalimat itu.

"He's definitely the one I love! I'm sorry, Yokozawa."

Api di iris kelammu yang selama ini hilang, membara begitu hangat tiap kali kau menyebut namanya. Pernyataan yang penuh keyakinan itu...

.

_Seharusnya aku tahu, sejak awal, alasanmu untuk hidup bukanlah aku..._

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_... Tapi, tak apa. Yang penting, kau tetap hidup._

_.  
><em>

# ~ 0 ~ #

~fin~

Huwaaaahh makasih banyak buat yang bersedia baca! XD

Semoga perasaannya nyampe~~

Oiya, buat My cute uke, semoga kau bisa segera menemukan alasanmu untuk hidup kembali ya Say~ *peluk*

Satu lagi: aku senang Yokozawa dapet pair-nya sendiri. Biarpun akhirnya dia jadi uke. Huahahaha... Yokozawa jadi maniiis 33

Review please?


End file.
